STREET FIGHTER
by Angel of Hate and Love
Summary: My parents are dead. My sister is careless. My family is vane. And now my sister thinks she can come into my life and send me to boarding school. I don't think so, there's a reason why I'm called the number one street fighter...I'm not afraid to fight.
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

_FIGHTER? YES!_

_________________________________________________________

I swung left and then right my fist slamming against the girls jaw…again and again, then I swung my strong punches to her stomach, and her ribs. I smirked widely as I beat the girl's ribs, then she fell to the ground. I jumped for her and locked her under me and I began to hit her ribcage forcefully determined to at least break one. "_Tap out____ tap out," _the crowd yelled at my component. But she was as stubborn as me…kind of. Then unwanted memories flooded in my head uncontrollably

_"Rebecca you are only as strong as you are weak…do you understand? Fight for the gold…fight for it," my dad's voice yelled at me. _

I snapped back to reality only to see the girl quiver out of my hold and hit me hard on the left side of my face. I laughed evilly and ran for her; I slammed her body down, punching her in the face. After a few punches her lip busted open causing blood to gush out on the mat. Then I went for her ribs…she screamed in agony but didn't tap out then I got up…and sluggishly she did the same. Just what I wanted; I punched left, right, left, and kicked her straight in the ribcage…and she fell.

Her left hand on the right side of her ribs…she got up. "You should just quit," I told her. "Never," she spit at me, blood gushing out…I shrugged and tackled her down and slammed my fist forcefully at her already wounded ribs. Then about 20 punches in a row later she sluggishly tapped out; but I kept punching…then the referee came and pushed me off her.

He grabbed my right hand by the wrist and shot it up in the air. "RE-BECCA MARX…champion of the battle!!!!!!!!" the host yelled into the microphone. I smiled my fake smile…and ran to the middle of the mat "Yeah!!!! You can't beat me!!!" I yelled punching the air, the crowd yelled in response. "Don't miss our last fight of the year!!! Here in CLUB STREETS!!!! As Rebecca Marx defends her title as number one against…Anna Tyler, Suzie Riviera, and Cony Williams…here at MIDNIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The host yelled to the crowed.

I jumped in victory, and then the music played cueing everyone to dance. The referee and two bodyguards moved the mats. I got off and grabbed my duffel bag and walked out…on my way out I was met with high fives, good jobs, and congrats. I smiled my fake smile and walked to the door…there I was greeted by my two friends Anthony and Michaela. They were twins….they both had super dark straight brown hair…with emerald green eyes. "That was one hell of a fight Bec's," Anthony said putting his arm over my shoulders. "Thanks…how's the girls condition," I asked shaking Anthony's arm away…and we walked towards his car.

"Umm, busted noise, and lip, slash above eyebrow, and very wounded ribs," Michaela told me. "How many ribs," I asked opening the car door and sliding in and they both did the same. "Umm, two or three you little psycho," we laughed. "So where do we go now?" Anthony asked turning the car on. "You are taking me to the foster home before sister Suzann has a heart attack, then your sister and you are going home. So we can all rest for the last day of the school year…and the last fight of the year…and then hello summer break!" I told them my emotionless face smirking.

"Fine…but I'm only agreeing because I know you can kick my ass if I don't," we all laughed…well they _really_ laughed but I laughed fakishly…but like always nobody could tell I was faking. Since I haven't _really_ laughed since my parents died last summer in a hotel fire.

**"_Dad I still don't get why you and mom have to go away this weekend," I complained instead of really asking as me and my dad put away our kickboxing gear. My dad use to be a professional kick boxer until he retired and got married to my mom. And ever since I was five my dad taught me how to kick box…and let me just say I'm great…I won four golden gloves, and I'm titled as the NUMBER 1 FEMALE KICK BOXER in the senior division. Yes senior I skipped a level because I'm just that good. "I told you Bec's your mom and I have to go for a business trip…" I sighed _in frustration_. "Fine but why do I have to stay with Lillian I'm fifteen already I can take care of myself," I pouted. _**

**_"Yeah I know…you can and could take care of yourself ever since you were seven; but you still need to be taken care of…and that's what Lillian is for." I snorted, Lillian never took care of me when she was here I could get away with anything…she always practiced her dancing. She goes to Julliard School of performing arts…so yeah she kind of never visits only on breaks. "Come on sport help me pack," my dad told me and we went back up stairs. I can forget my parents, especially my father. He was the only one who understood me; he loved me, took care of me, and taught me everything i know. Him and I were best friends, but that day he left for that one business ruined my life. My parents death caused me to live in a horrible foster home, while my sister goes and lives life carefree not even thinking about me. But that's life...unfair._**

I came back to reality to the sound of the radio and Michaela and Anthony's voices singing along. I covered my ears playfully…"Jeez, you two suck," Michaela turned around and stuck her tongue at me. "And like your any better," Anthony mocked me. "I never said I was." "Whatever…were here at the foster home Bec's." he told me. I grabbed my duffle bag putting on my sweat pant and sweat shirt to cover my kick boxing gear. I opened the door…"Gloves," Michaela told me.

I took of my gloves and through them in the bag and zipped it shut. "Bye," I waved, "Bye," the both said in union. I quietly shut the door and walked up the steps to the big wooden door…I ducked my key into its key hole and slowly and as quietly as possible I opened it. Luckily I didn't creek open…as I closed it; I sighed in relief. I turned around and let out a small scream…"Sister Suzann…Umm, how are you?"

"For heaven sakes where have you been Rebecca Elizabeth Marx?"

"Umm? Michaela's house…"

"Don't lie Rebecca…"

"I'm not."

She glanced at the grandfather clock against the wall and back at me. "You mean to tell me you were there since nine till one in the morning?"

"Yes, I told Sister Catherine that I was going to the gym…and we left the gym at like eleven. Then after that we went to Michaela's…why is that so hard to believe?" I asked her moving forward but I abruptly stopped when she came forward. And my hood fell down reveling the punch mark along my cheek bone and middle of my cheek. It was red and a bit puffy, sister Suzann didn't miss a beat; she automatically looked at it as if it was calling her name.

"What's that?" she asked pointing her finger to my mark, I put up my hood and looked away at to the polished wooden floor.

"Rebecca answer me!"

"Nothing! Just a mark…I hit myself."

"Hmmm, what's in the bag?"

"Gym equipment," she took a step forward and put her hand out.

"Give me it then."

I hesitated it had my kick-boxing shoes, gloves, my teeth-guard, a towel, along with a bottle of water and my phone. I wouldn't mind giving it to her if it wasn't for my kick-boxing equipment.

I sighed; I guess I have no choice…so I handed it to her hatefully and coldly. She opened it; the first thing she took out was my towel, then water bottle, teeth-guard, and then my kick-boxing gloves and shoes. I looked down, she sighed deeply…"Rebecca Elizabeth Marx have you been boxing?"

No duh…"No…well yeah the gym has a kick-boxing section," I lied smoothly…oh and yes my full name is Rebecca _Elizabeth _Marx. I loved the Rebecca Marx part but Elizabeth is too…umm annoying.

"Mmhmm, your sixteen don't lie...I think you know better. Rebecca I thought you were done boxing?"  
"It was just to get in shape…gezz."

"Oh Rebecca…" she sighed stepping forward. There was only one way to get out of this…when she reached out I ducked and dodged; I sprinted for my bag on the floor. When it was securely in my hands I ran for the stairs…and made it to my room. Well I shared it but still. I sighed and walked to my bed I through my duffel bag under it and laid down looking up at the nasty gray roof. Then before I knew it my heavy eyelids fell and I was in a deep trance of sleep.

'I'm reckless and feelin' no pain  
You know I've got no need to control  
Livin' with the danger  
I'm always on the edge now  
With million dollar visions that I hold  
Livin' like this never ever  
Tore my life apart  
I know how to maintain  
And you know I know my part 'Livin' like this never ever  
Tore my life apart  
I know how to maintain  
'Cause it's comin' from my heart

Guns 'n Roses

Reckless life

My alarm on my phone rang from under my bed. As it boomed over the room, I fell to the cold polished wooden floor. I squirmed around the floor fighting with my blanket then when that was over; I pulled out my duffel bag and slammed my fist on my phone turning it off. I looked at the time and it was exactly five thirty…I sighed and went to my dresser. I took out my black skinny jeans tore neatly at the knee, my purple tank top that stopped exactly on my bellybutton, and I got other necessities…and a towel and went to the bathroom.

Luckily nobody else in this foster home woke up this early well none of the girls did. I took a quick hot shower to relax my muscles down. When that was over I brushed through my long brown hair, brushed my teeth, and rubbed lotion all over my body. Then as my skin got smooth; I changed into my outfit, and applied eyeliner and mascara to my grey eyes that sometimes looked greenish depending on the light. When I was done with everything in the bathroom I went outside to the room and all the girls were in a line to get in.

"This isn't the only bathroom girls," sister Suzann yelled. And at her sight I sprinted to my room. I grabbed my plain black messenger bag, with my books, notebook, pens and pencils inside of it. Then I grabbed my duffel bag; I put in some black and purple kick-boxing shorts, a purple sports bra, my purple and black fingerless fighting gloves, a towel, a water-bottle, and my teeth-guard. Then I grabbed my phone and black leather jacket and left to the bus.

But before I got there Anthony and Michaela came around the corner in Anthony's red 2008 mustang cobra with a black racing stripe going over the hood and down. He pulled over allowing me to get in…which I did. I through my duffle bag in the trunk as we parked into the school parking lot. "So are we going to KICK some ass!" Anthony asked over excited about tonight. "What's this 'we'…I'm the one who is busting my ass to be number one….ha-ha just kidding. Yah I'm going to kick some mager ass!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

i also have this story on but i thought might as well put it on here too lol!! hope yall like! first all human story!! yay! dont forget to read my other story **THE STORY OF A VAMPIRE SLAYER **

**ALWAYS R&R**


	2. THE USUAL TROUBLE

CHAPTER 2

THE USUAL TROUBLE.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY, I MAY LOOSE A FEW FANS FOR THIS BUUUUT; okay this is not a never back down story it just fits under that catogory. I'm super sorry; but its just that all i could find that this story fit under. I own this story and characters completely. So that answers some questions; there will be no characters from never back down. AGAIN I'M VERY VERY VERY SORRY. I hope you all still read my story. Thanks alot; love- ANGEL OF LOVE AND HATE. **

**alwalys R&R**

* * *

"Ha-ha, yeah! Man, I kind of feel bad for your components…" Michaela laughed, and we all joined in…my fake laugh sounding positively real to them but it wasn't. We walked to the field and sat on a bench. "Man, you have to show me some of your moves Bec's. Come on!" Anthony begged.

"I'm sorry Anthony…I don't show my moves to anybody…not even my best friends."

He sighed but then shook it off…we got up and walked around since classes didn't start till 8:00 and it was just 7:40. We talked about meaningless stuff but it interested them like there was no tomorrow. Then someone bumped into me purposely, I looked up to see Angelica Morron, the head cheerleader. She turned and smirked "Watch were you're going Becca," she laughed, anger exploded in me. "It's REBECCA not Becca, or anything else you think. R-E-B-E-C-C-A!"

"Jeez, someone is sensitive. Now, _Becca _if you dont want anyone touching you then you should really watch were you guy-self is going" she smirked along with all her friends. I glared; "Maybe you should watch were your fake-self waddles." i said angerly. "Fake? the only fake thing here is _you_," she took a few steps forward in a perfect length for me to_ kill_ her! "Actually you're the only fake thing here and I'll be happy to show you how fake you really are!" I yelled. Michaela put her hands on my arm pulling me back and Anthony did the same to my opposite arm. "OOO, I'm _soooooooo _scared."

I looked at Anthony and Michaela, they let go and swung forward my fist slamming against her lip. "BITCH!!!" she yelled on top of her lungs. People turned around and made a circle around us. Anthony and Michaela took a few steps back…I smirked. "What? Is that all you got?"

"YOU FUCKIN' ORPHAN!!!!"  
I froze; I hated it when people tortured me that way.

"What cat got your tongue…?"

Everybody laughed…but shut up quickly as I tackled her down to the floor swinging right and left my fists always meeting her face. "Fight...fight...fight!" the crowd chanted. But after a few punches in the stomach a teacher came to "break it up." As the teacher came running the crowd disappeared I tried to do the same but the teacher caught me. I shot Michaela and Anthony the 'go away' look and they did, they left running to homeroom. "You! Report to the principal's office, NOW!" Mr. Ronald yelled at me. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the office; I knew exactly where it was.

I went into the fresh building and walked straight towards the principal's office. I knocked twice before entering..."Rebecca Marx? Why am I not suprised?"

I smirked, "Because this is practicly my homeroom," I laughed fakishly.

"Yes, unfortunatly i cant deny that..." Principal Lopez sighed. "So what did you do this time?"

"Fight...well it was more like a fuckin' beat down," i smirked, happy how that 'fight' went.

"Rebecca....with who?"

"Bitchy-ass Angelica Morron," I stated, Mr. Lopez sighed.

"Why did you "fight" with her?" he asked, air-quoting the word fight.

"Because she's a bitch..."

He sighed…and set his hands on his desk. "Sit down Rebecca," he motioned towards the arm-chair in front of his big wooden oak desk. I sat down, setting my bag down next to my seat. "Now Rebecca tell me exactly what Angelica did to get you angry…"

I moved uncomfortable in the seat, and then looked at him with blank eyes and an emotionless face. "Rebecca if she said something truly hurtful then I might consider not giving you summer detention."

"…so you're going to call the foster home right? But let me just tell you they won't be surprised."

"I know they won't…but if you tell me I won't call or give you detention. But it has to be a good reason why you got into this fight, and please stop cursing"

I sighed and kept my head down. "She started talking a lot of sh-stuff and she made one remark that got me angry."

"What was the remark?"

I looked down; I was not repeating what she said to me. That one word can turn my temper on the rise...orphan. The word sketched in my brain...orphan? I had family...family that could take care of me...but they didn't want to. Simple as that.

"Rebecca?"

"Hmmm?" I mumbled looseing my train of thought.

"What was the remark?" he reapeated. I hesitated then sighed, "She called me an....an _orphan..._"

"Oh...."

"What day do i have lunch detention?"

"You don't..."

I looked up at him, "Why?" i asked...that question crossed my mind alot...why me? why them and not me? I hated that question but it usually always flew through my mind...why?

"Rebecca I'm very sorry for your lost; I truly am. And I also apologize how everyone taunts you about it. But maybe you should talk to your sister ab-"

"I'm going to stop you there, thank you for your concern. But do not bring Lillian into my life. She doesn't care about me! She never will and she never did!"

"Rebecca please be resonable..."

I sighed and put my hand on my fore-head. My sister was all the way in New York enjoying life. She never called, visited, or even came to pick me up on summer break. Not even on my birthday, she would only call for a minute. And all she says is "Happy Birthday Rebecca. Be good and don't get in trouble like every day." I think you get the point that my sister and I hate each other.

"May I go now?" I felt very uncomfortable here; I was never the talkative kind.

".....yes, it's going to be second period very soon so you can wait in the hall or go."

I nodded and got up swinging my bag over my shoulder. I started walking and stopped my hand on the knob.

"Mr. Lopez when you call Lillian tell her I said to stay away from me and to not interfere in my life." I stated knowing he was going to call her. I walked out before he could say anything and walked right through the door and headed toward my first class, Algebra 1.

I entered the classroom and all eyes fell on me but I kept my head high. I sat down in my stool, just waiting for the bell to ring. Mrs. Willis talked about how she would miss us, stuff like that. Then after dreadful minutes the bell rang excusing us from class. I got up quickly and practically ran out of there…heading to my second class, French, that one was okay. I had it with Anthony and Michaela but it brought back to many memories of me and my mom. She taught me how to speak French, Spanish, and Italian. Even though I never appreciated it at the time…now I truly do. She would always say that being quad-lingual would help me so much in the future, and I'm starting to learn she was always right.

I entered the cold classroom and went straight to my seat next to Michaela and behind Anthony. "Hey," I mumbled while I took my seat and set my bag down.

"Hey," they both said in union.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING; SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT BELIEVE ME NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. LOVES YOU ALL **

**REMEMBER ALWAYS R&R**


	3. REMEBERING

CHAPTER 3

REMEBERING...

* * *

**A/N: sorry so this is short but i really wanted to put up the next chapter 'cause i dont think i'll be able to get on for a bit. sorry :( but i hop you all like **

**ALWAYS R&R :)**

**AGAIN I OWN THIS STORY AND ALL THESE CHARACHTERS COMPLETELY**

* * *

"So…do you have summer detention?" Michaela asked.

"Nope…and he's supposable not calling either."

"Why?" they asked in union.

"I don't know…something about not a big deal I guess…" I bended the truth a little, because I really didn't want to talk about it.

They shrugged a little and started talking to each other. After a few minutes Miss. Sucre came in.

"Bon matin comment en sommes-nous aujourd'hui," she said in her high soprano voice.

"Can anyone translate?" she asked, her deep French accent taking over. "How about you Anthony…"

Anthony froze "good morning class, how are we today," I mumbled to him and he repeated in a higher voice. I smirked a little; I turned and gazed out the window…but really I wasn't looking more like daydreaming or in better terms, remember the past.

**_"Mom…please I don't want to learn this anymore…" I begged pushing the textbooks away. "Rebecca…please you'll thank me for this someday." "If you want me to thank you now just let me go hang out with my friends…and you'll get a big hug from me." She laughed sarcastically and opened the book. "Vous n'etes pas en laissant missy," (you are not leaving missy) she stated in French. "Ugh!!! I hate this."_**

I never appreciated my parents; I never thought I needed them but now that they're gone I know I need them. I fought back tears…and got my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I got up while Miss. Sucre asked if anyone could translate have a good summer and I hope to see you all soon. "Miss Marx may I help you?"

"Ont un tres bon ete et j'espere vous voir bientot," I mumbled translating have a great a summer and hope to see you soon, and walked out.

The field was empty except with a few people here and there passing by. I had no idea why I ran out of French class but I just had to get out of there. It reminded me to much of my mom and anyway that's not the first time I ditched. The only time I really did very well in school was in middle school and freshmen year. I started this year horribly. Maybe because of misery, but I snapped out of it the second quarter and have been doing very well, but that doesn't mean I was doing any good dealing with my parents death.

I sat on a bench in the field and set my bag down; I gazed up at the blue sky. Vineland, New Jersey was my home for as long as I could remember. I loved it. But my family never did, my mom's side lived somewhere in Italy, others in London, and others in New Orleans. My dad's side was the best, he only had one sister and she lives in Tennessee, and his parents live in Minnesota. Yes, we're all really separated and I don't care. They all hated me, seriously, except my dad's side.

My mom's family is all stuck up and vane…when my parents died they didn't even take me in because I'm not "proper." But I don't even care…my dad's parents are senile and live in a senior citizen home and his sister is the best, but she has a big job and I didn't want to be a bother…that and Lillian didn't want me to go with her. Which I hated, my dad's sister, Maria-Lynn Marx, was the best. So I'm still stuck in New Jersey which I didn't mind at all I loved it here.

Wrapped in my thoughts I barley heard the bell ring excusing everyone to their next class. I thought about it for a moment if to go to my next class or stay here. But as if my feet made a decision for me I was in front of my third class. I walked mindlessly in…waiting just to leave. The day pasted me by unnoticeable; people signing yearbooks, hugging, some even crying, others wrapped in there world trying to figure out their future which mostly seemed to be seniors.

But me? Just blank eyes, an emotionless face just another person in the crowed waiting to leave. As the last bell rang Anthony, Michaela, and I walked to the car. They both said bye to people waving to them, some of my old friends even waved and I smiled weakly and waved back.

We slid into Anthony's car…"So where too?"Anthony asked.

"How about we go get a smoothie or something," Michaela suggested.

"Yah I'm starving how about In-and-out or McDonalds?" Anthony asked.

"Yah…how about you Rebecca?" Michaela asked me turning her upper body so she could face the back.

"Hmm...Oh yah that sounds good."

And with that we were off, we agreed that McDonalds was good for today. As we drove I gazed out the window mindlessly watching the passing trees and people. Then the car came to a stop.

"Aren't we going through drive thru?" I asked as they got out. "The more time we waste here the less time we go home…" Michaela told me. "That foster _prison _is not my home!" I screamed lightly.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING; SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT BELIEVE ME NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. LOVES YOU ALL **

**REMEMBER ALWAYS R&R**


End file.
